Going Through Time
by Kittenlover2
Summary: Harry gets a strange birthday gift and it takes Harry Ron and Hermione to the Marauders time. A little while after 5 people come to Hogwarts. 1 is Sirius but the others they don't know. Harry thinks that they look very familiar but can't be sure. R
1. Chapter 1

Going Through Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books because I'm not J.K.R. *cries* because if I was then why would I be writing Fan Fiction.  
  
a/n: This is only my second Fic so no flaming please. There will be no OotP even if it is after it came out. (ok maybe a little bit :-) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Harry gets a strange birthday gift and it takes Harry Ron and Hermione to the Marauders time. A little while after 5 people come to Hogwarts. 1 is Sirius but the others they don't know. Harry thinks that they look very familiar but can't be sure. R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These might help:  
  
'........' Thoughts "......." Speaking //......// Flashbacks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was a quiet night at number 4 Privet Drive, as it was 11:30 P.M. But one person was up at this hour, Harry Potter. Now Harry isn't a normal boy like his cousin, no he was as far from normal as you can possibly can be. Why? Harry Potter is a wizard. Who is fresh from his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry was up at this late hour doing his holiday homework because he is not allowed to do it in the day hours because of the Dursley's. Harry's Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley all hated anything that wasn't normal like them. They're what wizards call muggles (not a drop of magical blood in them).  
  
Now Harry lives with his aunt and uncle because his parents were murdered by the most feared dark lord in about 100 years, Lord Voldemort. When Harry was only a year old, Voldemort came to Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. And he first killed Harry's father, James, and then his mother, Lily. Harry then went to his mothers sisters house since she and her family were the only remaining family's members that he had. (Or that's what he and the rest of the wizarding world were told. Only Dumbldore and some others knew the truth.)  
  
When the clock in Harry's room struck 12:00 A.M. July 31, five birds swept in to his room, and they weren't just any kind of bird they were owls. One of them he recognized as his own, Hedwig. Another was Pig, Ron Weasley's (his best friend) owl. The other three he didn't recognize but one had to be from Hogwarts with his letter. He opened Hedwig's present first. It was from Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend. It was a Broomstick servicing kit refill package. There was a note with it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you like your present. When I saw it I thought that you might need some things to refill in your kit. I have finished most of my homework from school already. I only have to do my Charms, which will be easy since it's my best subject. Have you started any of it yet? I sure hope so. Are you going to go to Ron's house again? I already told him that I'd be there tomorrow. I hope to see you at Ron's.  
  
love from, Hermione  
  
PS I'm a prefect!  
  
He put her card up on his bedside table. Then untied the package that was on Pig's leg. Pig gave a hoot of thanks and went over to Hedwig's cage to get a drink of water. Ron gave him a bunch of sweets from Honeydukes and a bunch of homemade pies from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!! I went to Hogsmead this summer and thought that you would like some sweets since the Dursley's are still using that diet for Dudley, right? And mum insisted to put some pies in with the sweets, too. Dumbldore said that you could come to my house. So we'll pick you up at 12:30 P.M. tomorrow even if the Dursley's say no. Then we're going to go to Diagon Alley so we can get our books. You can tell the Dursley's that we have a new car so we won't come through the fire again. I don't think they liked that very much. Do you? Hermione is coming over tomorrow too. She said that she's almost done with her homework and say's that she's a prefect. I'm one too so we can get away with a lot more stuff this year. Well I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Ron  
  
He put Ron's card up next to Hermione's. Then took a letter from a barn owl. It was from Hogwarts. The letter said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The new school year will begin on September first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station at 11:00 A.M. A list of new books is enclosed for your next year. Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
There were two new books this year. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. Then another owl had a gift from Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, who was charged of selling the Potter's to Voldemort. He was sent to Azkaban for life when in Harry's 3rd year he escaped and is still on the run.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm at Remus' house, but I can't tell you where that is incase this owl is intercepted. When we were in school we wrote this book. So Remus and I thought that you would like the book I know James would want you to have it. And there are 101 ways in the book! But we know a lot more that aren't in the book. We were going get it published but when James died and Peter (curse him!!!!!) went into hiding and I went to Azkaban, Remus didn't want to publish it without us. I hope it comes in good use to you, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
They gave Harry a book entitled '101 Way's On How To Prank Your Enimies'. He then went to open up the last parcel. Inside was a small note and a crystal orb about the size of a rememball.  
  
--Throw the orb at the ground and stand within three feet of were it lands.  
  
Harry stared at the ball for a second then put all his presents under the loose floorboard under his bed. Then climbed into bed took off his glasses and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream  
  
"My Lord I have sent both the girl and the boy each a glass ball with a note." said a man.  
  
A second man spoke up, "Good, Wormtail, very good now all we need to do is wait until they throw it on the ground and then they will be back in time and we can let them watch me kill their parents."  
  
"That is a great plan, my Lord." said the man called Wormtail. Just then a snake slithered over to where the two men were talking.  
  
"Niagi what is it" Harry heard the man, Voldemort say in parseltoungue. Just then Voldemort turned and looked at Harry. Voldemort had seen him!!  
  
'Wake up,' he told himself, 'wake up NOW!'  
  
::should I leave off hear? no I don't think so::  
  
Harry woke up sweating. " That was close." He said and went back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two streets away at the same time 15 almost 16-year-old Sariea (pronounced S-a-r-e-a) Potter woke up screaming. Her twin brother Christopher or Chris and godmother Arabella Figg came running into her room.  
  
"What happened Riea?" Chris asked.  
  
"I-I had another dream about Voldemort." She said, "And I know Harry had the same dream. I can feel it."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go send an owl saying that you had another one of those dreams." Arabella said, "And Chris go back to bed" seeing the reluctant look on his face she added, "Now or do I have to carry you like a baby?" After that comment Chris walked out of Sariea's room mumbling to himself. "Ok, Rie try to go back to bed because were going to go to Diagon Alley Tomorrow." She then walked out of the room to send that owl.  
  
Sariea got up from her place on the bed and walked over to the window. 'Harry you need to know about your history and the next time I see you I'm going to tell you no matter what everyone says. You need to know, because I can't defeat him alone' and with that she went to bed not knowing that that chance would come so soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like it so far?? Please R/R.  
  
~kittenlover2 


	2. Chapter 2

Going Through Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books because I'm not J.K.R. *cries* because if I was then why would I be writing Fan Fiction.  
  
a/n: This is only my second Fic so no flaming please. There will be no OotP even if it is after it came out. (ok maybe a little bit)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Harry gets a strange birthday gift and it takes Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Marauders time. A little while after 5 people come to Hogwarts. 1 is Sirius but the others they don't know. Harry thinks that they look very familiar but can't be sure. R/R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These might help:  
  
'........' Thoughts "......." Speaking //......// Flashbacks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously:  
Sariea got up from her place on the bed and walked over to the window. 'Harry you need to know about your history and the next time I see you I'm going to tell you no matter what everyone says. You need to know, because I can't defeat him alone' and with that she went to bed not knowing that that chance would come so soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two  
  
Harry woke up at 6:00 A.M. to his aunt yelling at him to go and fix breakfast of grapefruit and juice. When he finished the Dursley's came in and sat down. 'It's now or never'  
  
"Uncle Vernon."  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"My friend Ron Weasley and his family are going to come and take me to their house for the rest of the summer. Is that ok?"  
  
"Aren't they the people that destroyed our living room last summer?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"No, I am not letting them in this house so they can mess it up again like last year."  
  
"Ok, but-"  
  
"No but's now you go and tell them that you're not going."  
  
"But, they have a car that there going to pick me up in this time." Harry said this very quickly so that his uncle wouldn't interrupt him again. Harry could tell that his uncle was thinking it over in his tiny brain. Then he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Alright, you can go. Go get all your stuff ready now." Barked Uncle Vernon. "When are they coming again?"  
  
"At 12:30." With that Harry went up to his room, put all his books and clothes in his trunk, got all the things out from under the loose floorboard and put those into his trunk also. He took a spare piece of parchment and wrote to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The Dursley's are letting me come. But they were very reluctant because of what happened last summer when you came to get me. I'll see you and Hermione in a few hours.  
  
Harry  
  
Then he went over to Hedwig's cage woke up Pig, strapped the letter onto his leg and sent him on his way. Hedwig who was sitting on his dresser went to her cage once Pig left. "Ok, only 3 and 1/2 hours until we leave this place, Hedwig."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over at the Figg residence Chris, Sariea, and Arabella were having breakfast. "Once your finished eating go and get dressed"  
  
"But Aunt Bella I'm already dressed"  
  
"No, your not Chris now go and get dressed now!" Arabella said. Once Chris was upstairs she said, "You know Rie I just don't get that boy one bit."  
  
"I've been trying to figure him out since I was born. Boy's are so hard to figure out."  
  
"I know what you mean Rie, now go and get dressed."  
  
"Ok." Sariea when upstairs when she got to her room Chris was sitting on her bed. "What are you doing in my room? Get out now Chris!"  
  
"I want to know what you were talking about with Aunt Bella downstairs. Before you say nothing I know that you were talking about something. "And Chris was right she was going to say nothing.  
  
"We were talking about boy's, something that you wouldn't be interested in, now get out of my room!" When everyone was ready they went to the fireplace and flooed over to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Now you can go and get your stuff and wander around Diagon Alley, only Diagon Alley, and I will meet you back in the Leaky Cauldron in about 2 hours. If you see your siblings tell them and whoever is with them to join us for dinner."  
  
"Ok." Sariea and Chris said at the same time. After getting more ink, quills, parchment, and refills on their potion supplies. They went to Florish and Blotts to get the new books they needed for school. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. When they went to go and pay they knocked into three people who were also going to pay for their books. One they recognized as there little brother (but he didn't know that) Harry, the others they thought that they were probably his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When 12:30 came the doorbell rang. All the Dursley's went into the kitchen so they wouldn't have to see the 'freaks'. Harry opened the door and they're stood Harry's best friend Ron Weasley and his brothers Fred and George who were twins. "Hey guy's, my trunk is right here." Everyone said there hello's and carried the trunk out to Mr. Weasley's new mini van. When they got in Harry saw that there was an extra row of seats in the back and 4 in each row (5 in the last row) instead of 2. Ginny and Hermione were already seated in the back talking.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry.  
  
"I'm good Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the pies." Harry said politely.  
  
"It was no problem my dear." They drove to London and parked near the Leaky Cauldron. "You can all go and buy your school supplies and meet back here in 1 hour. Everyone then split up and went there own way. Half an hour later Harry, Ron and Hermione went to get their books. They got the books and went to go pay for them when the ran into 2 other people that looked like they were twins. If not then they were defiantly related.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're sorry." Said one of Harry's friends.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Sariea and this is my brother Christopher but he would like you to call him Chris."  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione that's Ron and the other one is -" Hermione said.  
  
"Harry James Anthony Christopher Frederick Potter, I know." Sareia said.  
  
"No. It's Harry James Potter." Harry said, "Besides how would you know my middle name? And you two look very familiar."  
  
"Actually Reia said your full name, Harry. How we know it is because we were there when mum and dad named you. We used to go to elementary school with you." Chris said. "Oh, Hermione yes I know that mum and dad are dead so we live with our godmother. Lily and James Potter are our parents. Harry were your older brother and sister. Hi Jay." Everyone looked at the newest edition to their little group. Jay was standing in between Harry and Chris.  
  
Sariea then said, "Man it seems so weird to see all you standing there. I haven't seen that since I was 2." Everyone looked at Harry, Chris, and Jay.  
  
"Wow. I'm seeing three Harry's." Ron said. He kept looking at them trying to figure out who was who. It was hard for him because he only knows 1 of them well.  
  
Hermione was standing there observing them until she said something. "Well there all about the same height, their eyes are all the same. The only difference that I can see is Harry has a scar."  
  
"Yeah, but their personalities are very different. Sariea I thought that I told you that your not to tell Harry the truth Dumbldore was going to tell him this year but you broke your promise. You know the punishment that you're going to have start now. Oh, and you were supposed to meet me 1/2 an hour ago." Arabella had come up behind them while they were talking and now they were in BIG trouble.  
  
"Ms. em -"  
  
"Figg"  
  
"Ms. Figg Sariea didn't tell us, Chris did so don't blame her!" Hermione exclaimed. "So don't blame her."  
  
"I'm sorry kids but I'm going to have to put a memory charm on you"  
  
"What! Noooooooo!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all said at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~5 MIN. LATER~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after that everyone went there separate ways. Harry, Ron and Hermione went over to the Weasley's to explain why they were late.  
  
"There you are, where have you three been?"  
  
"We were getting our books and lost track of time, mum."  
  
"Well let's eat dinner now that you all are here." Mrs. Weasley said. They ate dinner then went to the car to go back to the Burrow.  
  
When they got to the Burrow, Harry opened his trunk up to put his school stuff in there when he saw the crystal orb sitting on top of everything.  
  
"Hey guys, look what I got for my birthday."  
  
Ron and Hermione came over to see what it was. "I've never seen something like that before. Was there a note with it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, there was. It said to through it at the ground, and something else but I don't remember what."  
  
"Well lets through it at the ground and see what it does." Ron said excidly. (Is that a word?)  
  
"No Ron we don't know what will happen." Hermione said, "It could be something dangerous."  
  
Then Ron took it and started to through is up in the air and catch it, but one time he didn't catch it. All three of them went and dived for the ball, but it hit the ground before they could grab it. They all blacked out.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Looks like were in the Hogwarts hospital wing."  
  
"Why would we be here?"  
  
"I don't no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sariea, Jay (his real name was Jason) and Chris went with Bella to get some dinner before they went home, which Rie and Chris were dreading. They met Ben and Sarah Evans and their son Mark. After dinner they went there separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I need at least 5 reviews before I can post chapter 3 (last time I checked I had 4) Please R/R  
  
~kittenlover2 


	3. Note

Attention everyone I will be gone on vacation for the rest of the month. The soonest I can update is August 1st. But since everyone has been waiting for the third chapter I'll give you part of it.  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters Chapter Three  
When Rei, Chris, and Bella got home Bella told them to go into the living room. "What did I tell you about talking to Harry. I told you that you could only talk to him WHEN NESSARY!" Arabella was so mad at them it was starting to scare them. "Dumbledore said that when the time is right he'll tell Harry. NOT YOU! Now go and get your stuff ready for school and them stay in your room."  
  
They both went up to there respective rooms to put the things they bought in their trunks.  
  
"Oh! Your up, I'll go and get Professor Dumbledore." Someone said. It turned out to be Madame Promfrey. She walked out of the infirmary to go and get Dumbledore.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that we'll find out soon. Look here comes Promfrey and Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how did we end up here?" Rom asked. "All I remember is a flash of light and then we woke up here."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the in a very weird way. "I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but all I know is that there was an explosion outside and you three were lying there unconscious with all your belongings beside you."  
  
Harry, very confused said, "Professor, you've been our headmaster for four years already."  
  
"I would like to know your names."  
  
"Fine, that's Ron Weasley..."  
  
"Not related to Author Weasley are you? Hmm..."  
  
"Yea I am." Rom said.  
  
"That's Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
"Are you related to James Potter?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes, he was my father."  
  
"Was? James is only fifteen and by the looks of it you around the same age too."  
  
There was a gasp from Hermoine, who had been silent the whole time since Professor Dumbledore came in. "Professor, what year is it?"  
  
"1975"  
  
Silence filed the whole room until Hermione said "Harry, Ron I do believe we're in the past." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Going Through Time**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

a/n: Sorry that this chapter took so long I've been really busy this summer.

Summary: Harry gets a strange birthday gift and it takes Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Marauders time. A little while after 5 people come to Hogwarts. 1 is Sirius but the others they don't know. Harry thinks that they look very familiar but can't be sure. R/R

These might help:

'........' Thoughts

"......." Speaking

_......Flashbacks_

_Previously:_

_Sariea, Jay (his real name was Jason) and Chris went with Bella to get some dinner before they went home, which Rie and Chris were dreading. They met Ben and Sarah Evans and their son Mark (they take care of him.). After dinner they went there separate ways._

**Chapter Three**

When Rei, Chris, and Bella got home Bella told them to go into the living room. "What did I tell you about talking to Harry. I told you that you could only talk to him WHEN NESSARY!" Arabella was so mad at them it was starting to scare them. "Dumbledore said that when the time is right he'll tell Harry. NOT YOU! Now go and get your stuff ready for school and them stay in your room."

They both went up to there respective rooms to put the things they bought in their trunks.

"Oh! Your up, I'll go and get Professor Dumbledore." Someone said. It turned out to be Madame Promfrey. She walked out of the infirmary to go and get Dumbledore.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that we'll find out soon. Look here comes Promfrey and Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore, how did we end up here?" Rom asked. "All I remember is a flash of light and then we woke up here."

Dumbledore looked at the in a very weird way. "I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but all I know is that there was an explosion outside and you three were lying there unconscious with all your belongings beside you."

Harry, very confused said, "Professor, you've been our headmaster for four years already."

"I would like to know your names."

"Fine, that's Ron Weasley..."

"Not related to Author Weasley are you? Hmm..."

"Yea I am." Rom said.

"That's Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Are you related to James Potter?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, he was my father."

"Was? James is only fifteen and by the looks of it you around the same age too."

There was a gasp from Hermoine, who had been silent the whole time since Professor Dumbledore came in. "Professor, what year is it?"

"1975"

Silence filed the whole room until Hermione said "Harry, Ron I do believe we're in the past."

Later on that night Arabella came into each Chris and Sariea's rooms and said "Get all your things were going to Hogwarts." and left.

Five minuets later all three of them were down in the living room with their trunks ready to leave. "Now I want you to step into the fire and say Headmaster's office Hogwarts. OK. Rei you go first with your stuff. Then, Chris you go and I'll follow."

Rei threw Floo powder into the fire and stepped in then shouted "Headmaster's office Hogwarts!" Rei was spinning so fast that she had to close her eyes after a while. Then, she face first onto the floor with her trunk next to her. "Ow! That hurt, I'm glad I didn't have my glasses on." (She sometimes where's glasses to see far away) Finally she noticed everyone else. "Hi...." But she never got to finish her sentence because the fire turned green and she had to role out of the way or her brother would have landed on her.

Chris who managed to stay on his feet looked down at his sister smiling, and then stepped out of the way before Arabella came. A man standing behind Sariea helped her off the ground. "Thanks...Sirius?"

When she heard the last part Bella turned around from the conversation she was having with Remus Lupin to see Sirius Black standing there talking to her Goddaughter. "Bells, long time no see eh." Sirius said trying to get her to stop glaring at him.

She didn't say anything. Just then Dumbledore came in. "Since it looks like everyone is here lets get started." That's when Rei got a good look around at everyone 'lets see there's Bella, Me, Chris, Jay (little bro), Aunt Sarah, Uncle Ben, Mark, Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Kim, Jessie (her little sis), Umie, Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, and Dumbledore.'

"Now most of us know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have disappeared and I would like to know if anyone has any clue as to what happened." Dumbledore told everyone in the room.

Ginny raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded at her to go on. "Well we came home from Diagon Alley and the three of them had their trunks in the living room -though I don't know why Ron's was down there- and they were putting their stuff away." Ginny said, "Then when I was in the kitchen I heard the all yell, so I went to see what happened and they weren't there."

"Thank you Ginny. Anyone else?" Fred and George raised their hands. "Go ahead boys." Dumbledore said.

"Well we were up in our room-" Fred started.

"Putting our stuff away-"

"When we heard a crash like glass breaking-"

"And we didn't think anything of it."

"Is that all?" They nodded. "Well does anyone else know anything else?" No one said anything. "Well ok then you can go for now."

"Wait professor I- I think I know what happened." Sariea said. " I had a dream the other night. Wormtail told Voldemort -some people flinched- that he sent the glass ball to the boy and girl along with a note. The boy is Harry and the girl is..." She gulped and continued. "The girl is me."

"I think your right Hermione"

Just then Dumbledore said, "Well do you know how you got here?"

"I think it had something to do with that glass orb that Harry got for his birthday" Hermoine said.

"Well can you explain what happened before you got here?"

So Hermione along with Harry and Ron explained what happened before they got to Hogwarts 1975. Just as they were finishing up there was a crash outside the Hospital Wing.

"What the-"

"Ouch! Get off me Chris-"

"Sirius it's not funny, just because you're the only one standing-" Someone was laughing even harder after that comment.

"Help me!"

"I think I broke my wrist-"

"I think that we should go and see Professor Dumbledore-"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!!" A bunch of voices yelled.

"I will be right back. I have to see who is in the hallway." He came back a few minutes later with four kids (2 girls and 2 boys) and-

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Long story Harry"

"Actually we got here the same way you did." Said one of the girls.

"ok short story" Sirius said.

Silence filled the room for a few minuets then...

"Seriea, may I see the orb." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Sure let me get it." She said and went over to her trunk and pulled out a clear glass orb and a piece of parchment. "This came with it." Rei handed both the note and orb to her headmaster.

After carefully examining both the ball and the note, Dumbledore told everyone but the potters, their guardians, Sirius, and Remus to go and would talk to them later.

Once everyone was out of the office Dumbledore started to say something. "Well it is obvious that Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back into the past, but when I don't know."

"Wait weren't there some new kids in out fifth year?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah there were." Remus answered.

"They were from some other school in England and so was the DADA teacher." Sirius also answered.

"Ah, ok. Well I am guessing that this orb is going to take you to the same place and time." Dumbledore said. "Well children say goodbye to everyone then stand in the middle of the room with your all your belongings.

"Sirius I want you to give this to, well, me when you get there." Dumbledore said a few minuets later, "and this is a list of ingredence to make the special potion that will bring you back here. Now you must take it before one year is up or else you will be stuck in the past forever. Well I wish you the best of luck, and I shall see you soon."

With that Sirius went over to the four teens and everyone else stepped as far away from Jason, Chris, Jessica, Rei, and Sirius as possible.

Then Jessie threw the glass orb at the ground and everything went black. When they opened there eyes everyone, except Sirius, were tangled up on the floor.

. "What the-" Chris said.

"Ouch! Get off me Chris-" Jay exclaimed

"Sirius it's not funny, just because you're the only one standing-" Chris aid. Someone was laughing even harder after that comment.

"Help me!" Jessie yelled.

"I think I broke my wrist-" Reia wined.

"I think that we should go and see Professor Dumbledore-" Sirius said.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!!" The four potters yelled.

Just then a 20 year younger Dumbledore came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Professor this is for you." Sirius said while handing him the letter from the older Dumbledore.

After Dumbledore read the note they all went into the hospital wing where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Long story Harry"

"Actually we got here the same way you did." Said one of the girls.

"Ok short story" Sirius said.

Well how was the chapter? Review and I'll post more.

kittenlover2

Member I need 5 more reviews.


	5. AN

Ok guys now I have a new story that I am writing. It's called ' The Good Years' here's the summary

**Summary:** AU. What if Sirius Black escaped before they went to Hogwarts. What if He got caught and was sent back to prison along with Remus Lupin. What if they saved both men from the horrible prison.

Now I wont be posting it until much later. Maybe when I get to chapter 20 or so. But the good thing is that I try to write a chapter a Sunday so on Sunday I will hopefully be done with chapter 4. Only problem is that I well be gone from June 12- June 18, June 28- July 2, July 3- august 8 yea lots o problems but I will try to write as much as possible.

Oh and sorry for not updating but if I post a chapter as I write it then I tend to give up on it (cant ya tell)

kittenlover2


End file.
